Star Wars: Knights of the New Republic
Star Wars: Knights of the New Republic is back again. I'm launching this game again. Recruitment is by invite only: you must be someone I like and like to play with, or be someone that someone who may be described by the previous paragraph has vouched for, in order to join. = Wiki Details and News = Note to players: You have the authority to edit this wiki! Create character pages, link to your profile, etcetera. Please excercize this authority. Please sign any non-obvious edits to the wiki with four tildes - that is, insert ~~~~ and add an entry in the news when you change/add/update anything. DO NOT delete anything - if you feel it needs deletion, ask me! News I'm seriously re-launching the game. I must be crazy, but I'm doing it! ^_^ ShadowDragon8685 07:13, September 26, 2009 (UTC) = Game Details = This campaign is Star Wars: Knights of the New Republic. The game takes place in the New Jedi Order era, in the year 23 ABY. This is after the signing of the Bastian Accords in 19 ABY, but far before the Yuuzan Vong invasion (which will never, ever happen, even should the game somehow go long in terms of time-frame, being an horrifically bad idea inflicted upon Star Wars by a lot of hacks who should never have been given the licensce in the first place.) Players are cast in the roles of Jedi attending Luke Skywalker's new Jedi Praxeum on Yavin IV. The gameplay will start initially mission-based, with the players being given tasks by Master Skywalker or other Jedi Masters, and more freedom will develop as the players flex their wings and grow in level. Eventually, characters may be promoted to the ranks of Jedi Knight or even Jedi Master. The game will be somewhat plot driven in that there are things afoot in the galaxy that the players are going to be expected to react to, threats to deal with, messes to clean up. Game times are set for 5:00 PM, EST, on Saturdays (that's 10:00 PM GMT), play takes place using the OpenRPG+ Client. Games will generally take place on the OpenRPG Veav 1 server, barring catastrophie, with room name and password to be circulated before each game. We're using the Saga edition Star Wars rules - the current ruleset put out by Wizards of the Coast. = Thinking of Playing? = The game will tolerate at most six participants. If we have less than that many active participants, feel free to contact the GM. Please have a look at Our House Rules and Our Player's Guide. = Players = Please put a link to your User page here, and fill the User page out with contact information. You must be reachable by AIM and E-Mail at the least. (Register a gmail account if nothing else.) Character sheets should be maintained at Mythweavers, using the Saga Edition Star Wars character sheet profiler template, and must be publicly viewable. These should be linked to underneath your name entry in the players list. Feel free to, as an alternative, maintain a seperate character space on this Wiki, named with the "KotNR" heading and adding biographical data, or an in-character diary, or whatever. A Mythweavers sheet is mandatory, however, such a sheet on the wiki is going above and beyond, and may result in gameplay bonuses. Game Master: ShadowDragon8685 = Sections of Note = These are sections of the KotNR RPG Wiki worth noting. * KotNR House Rules - The House Rules, including the Character creation guidelines. * KotNR Vehicles - For our custom vehicles, from variants of stock models to wholly unique creations, if it moves under it's own power and it's neither beast, being nor droid, it goes here. * KotNR Gear - For our custom gear, from variants of stock stuff to wholly unique creations, if you use it, it goes here. * KotNR Story So Far - Want to bone up on your recent Star Wars history, or have a look at the NPC catalouge? Look no further. Things, people and places encountered in-game will be added when they occur. * KotNR NPC Bounty Page - Bounties on NPCs! Be your own Boba Fett! Fabulous cash prizes to be won! Get some experiance bringing in that NPC today! Category:Knights of the New Republic